He Tasted Like Butterbeer
by In Love With Prongs
Summary: A pair of delicate hands covered his eyes and tugged him to the alley between The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes, where they shared their first kiss. James smiled at the memory, smelling Lily's familiar vanilla scent as she pushed him against the wall.


**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all, I just like to play with the characters._**

_A/N: I ended up taking down my other story because I wasn't completely happy with it; I had bad writers block with it. This came out of my head and on to the computer. Like most of anything I write, I had no idea where this was going to go when I started to write it. I really like it, though, and I hope you do as well. Review please!_

* * *

><p>He tasted like Butterbeer.<p>

She couldn't, for the life of her, recall the events that led up to the position they were in. Quite frankly, she didn't care. One moment they were in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks enjoying a bottle of Butterbeer, and the next thing she knew she was laying beneath him in his dormitory.

Obviously, making it all the way back to the castle, up to Gryffindor Tower, through the Common Room, up to the seventh year boys dormitory, on to the nearest bed they could find, and out of most of their clothes doesn't happen in just a moment. There had to be more to this story.

LJLJLJ

He watched her walk toward the bar after she offered to buy the next round. How he loved to watch her walk. There were fingers right in front of his face snapping for his attention.

"Seriously, Prongs, you guys have been dating for five months now. You think you would be used to her walking by now," Sirius faked exasperation, pretending to be annoyed with his friend. In reality, he couldn't be happier for him.

"Five months, two weeks, and three magical days, Padfoot."

As James said this, Peter shifted in his chair so he was slightly behind him. He mouthed exactly what James said while he was saying it, all the while batting his eyes and making kissing faces. Remus's Butterbeer almost came out of his nose from laughing so hard.

James looked around, caught sight of Peter, and pushed him good-naturedly.

"You know what I can't believe?" Sirius asked, knowing just how to get under James's skin.

"What's that?"

"I can't believe you haven't … you know, yet." He stared at all of their confused faces and winked. He then proceeded to make a sound like a strangled Hippogriff.

"You can't believe I haven't killed her yet?" James asked feigning confusion.

"What? No, the _other_ thing!"

It finally dawned on Peter and he laughed, "Pads, that's crude."

"I hope you don't actually sound like _that_," Remus joked, pretending to be disgusted.

Sirius just shrugged, still looking at James expectantly.

"Lily is… different. I'm content with just being with her, you know? We don't even have to be doing anything. Just her being near me is enough. I don't want to pressure her in to doing anything, either. I mean we have our whole lives together. She is so smart and funny, too. Just the other day we were sitting in the common room and she… why are you looking at me like that?"

They were all smiling at him knowingly.

"You love her," Remus said in a singsong voice.

James blushed, "Yeah, well, she loves me too." He said this as though he felt the need to defend himself. The rest of the boys looked shocked, but quickly recovered and began clapping him on the back.

"When did you tell her?" Peter asked, looking like a fourteen year old girl begging for details.

"Two days ago, we were in the Library, she was checking over my potions essay. I was watching her and it just kind of… came out," James smiled goofily at the memory.

"What did she say?" This time Remus was the one on the edge of his seat.

"She said 'I love you too, your missing one of the poisons a bezoar cures'. She said it so matter-of-factly, as though she knew for a while." James shrugged attempting to look nonchalant, but failing horribly when he let out a giddy laugh.

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh and said, "We look like a bunch of poofs right now," he motioned to their body language. They were all leaning in toward each other and whispering. They had done this before, of course, for pranks and top secret Marauder schemes. However, the conversation was almost equivalent to that of pre-teen girls discussing their favorite singer.

They all straightened up quickly and took on a deeper quality to their voices. James looked over at the bar again, wondering what was taking Lily so long, only to find she wasn't there. He scanned the room looking for a sign of her vibrant dark red hair, but finding none. He was getting nervous; he stood up trying to get a better view.

"I'm sure she is just in the loo," Sirius said trying to calm James, who was rapidly becoming more frantic.

"You made me look away from her," he accused angrily.

"Relax, Prongs. Nothing could have happened to her, not here. Not so close to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is even in the village today," Remus tried to reason, but James wasn't listening.

Panic was growing inside him as he waved his friends off, and walked toward the bar. He asked a fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect if she had seen Lily and she pointed toward the door. He tried to steady his breathing as he made his way outside. Suddenly, a pair of delicate hands covered his eyes and tugged him to the alley between The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes, where they shared their first kiss. James smiled at the memory, smelling Lily's familiar vanilla scent as she pushed him against the wall.

She stood on her toes and covered his lips with hers. James reacted immediately wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible to him. She deepened the kiss by tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. He opened his mouth and massaged her tongue with his own. She ground against him roughly and bit his lip. He moaned into her mouth, and suddenly they were battling for dominance. One of her hands was in his hair, while the other one was on his back scratching through his shirt. One of his hands began to make his way under her shirt and up her back, while the other hand was cupping her bottom.

He let her believe she was winning for a few minutes before turning them around so she was pushed against the wall. She gasped as he took her both hands and pinned them with one of his. He attacked her neck, biting and kissing every inch of flesh he could reach. With his other hand he hooked one of her legs around him and thrust against her, so she could feel him. The responding groan that he got was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"J-James," Lily, was trying to catch her breath. James kissing her collarbone wasn't helping at all. She gently pushed him away so they were resting forehead to forehead. Before she had time to think about it she said, "Can we—I mean, let's go back to your dorm."

She was blushing, when he looked at her confused, yet he complied anyway. Hand-in-hand, they made their way up to the Castle. About half way there, James caught on to what Lily was asking. He stopped and swung her around so she was facing him.

"Caught on, have you?" Lily blushed again.

James kissed her again, smiling from ear to ear. They went back to walking side by side, giggling every time they looked at one another, and kissing occasionally.

They made it through the front entrance, up a flight of stairs, and James couldn't take it anymore. He pressed her against the wall again, kissing her passionately. Lily was getting more and more in to the kiss, all school responsibility and propriety forgotten. Until, they heard someone clear their throat. Professor McGonagall was walking toward them with a disapproving look on her face. Lily and James looked at her guiltily. However, she didn't even stop. She called over her shoulder, "Please, remember, there are young children at this school."

The couple looked shocked and they started laughing in disbelief.

"Okay, if it wasn't official before, it's official now. Minnie is most definitely my favorite teacher," James said before taking Lily's hand again and walking fast toward Gryffindor tower.

Lily yelled the password in her excitement, before they reached the Fat Lady, and she swung open so they didn't have to break their stride.

As they made their way through the portrait hole, Lily began to kiss James in earnest, again. James peaked through his lashes; he loved looking at her when they were kissing, only to see about a dozen or so first and second years staring at them. He pulled back immediately, as he saw Lily flush a deep red. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Carry on," he called. The young students knew better then to disobey the Head Boy.

Lily tugged his arm toward the boy's staircase, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. They stopped in front of the room that said 'Seventh Year' in gold, and scratched under the gold writing, 'The Marauders'. James swooped down to kiss Lily again, only this time gently, almost chastely.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He picked her up, and fumbled with the door; her kissing his neck was quite the distraction. Finally, he got it open and kicked it closed behind them before laying Lily on the bed nearest to the door, his bed. He thought he could get used to seeing her on his bed. They stared each other down; now that they were there it seemed more serious. She slowly began to undo the buttons on her blouse, not taking her eyes off of him. His eyes flitted to her hands and he made his way on to the bed. He stopped her hands and questioned her, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure, love."

He began to kiss her, pouring every powerful emotion he had toward her into the kiss. His hands took the place of hers, as her hands started the task of unbuttoning his shirt.

The shirts were tossed to the side and Lily was sliding her hands up and down James's toned torso, reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers. She hesitated at the button of his pants before continuing to slowly undo them as well.

He was following her lead. Once his pants were all the way off, he started to kiss down Lily's neck and chest. His hand hovering over her breast before gathering the courage to just go for it, he massaged it. Lily was letting out low moans and whimpers as he continued kissing down her stomach. He reached her pants and began to undo them.

LJLJLJ

Yes, there was more to the story. They would remember it, talk about it, and laugh about it later. But, for right now, it was just this moment. She didn't need to recall what events brought them here. The point was, they were here, now. That, and, the fact that he tasted like Butterbeer.


End file.
